ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Farrah Campbell
Farrah Layne Campbell '(born April 12, 1994) is an American mixed martial artist, fitness model, and professional wrestler. She competes in the women's flyweight division of Gladiator FC, where she is the current Women's Flyweight Champion in her second reign. Campbell's tenure in Gladiator FC began when she became the co-winner of ''The Gladiator: Venus & Mars, the first season of the competition show to feature female fighters. In 2018, Campbell took a year-long hiatus from the company to train as a professional wrestler, signing a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance as '''Farrah Layne. Campbell departed from the promotion in mid-2019, returning to title contention in Gladiator FC. Early Life Campbell grew up in Anchorage's Sand Lake neighborhood. She has two older brothers. Her parents named her after actress Farrah Fawcett. Campbell's father, Griffin, is a long-haul truck driver, and her mother, Emily, managed a book store. When Campbell was five, she begged her parents to enroll her in karate classes, which they did. As a teenager, she went on to train in kickboxing as well, which eventually became her base. She went on to graduate from South Anchorage High School. Mixed Martial Arts Career Early Career (2011 - 2012) As a member of Anchorage-based Team Vengeance, Campbell amassed a 4-1 amateur record over the course of a year. Gladiator MMA (2012 - 2017) The Gladiator: Venus & Mars In 2012, Campbell was contacted by Las Vegas-based Gladiator MMA, a major promotion, about taking part in the fifteenth season of their competition show, The Gladiator: Venus & Mars. It would be the show's first season that included both male and female contestants. After winning her elimination fight to get into the house, Campbell later won her first tournament fight and semifinal fight. At The Gladiator 15 Finale, she became the season's female winner. Women's Flyweight Division (2013 - 2017) Professional Wrestling Career Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - 2019; 2019 - present) OWT (2018 - 2019) Campbell signed a contract with Philadelphia-based OWA in July 2018, after having already begun training under former mixed martial artist Michael Bishop. Under the name Farrah Layne, she made her on-screen debut in September. Olympus (2019 - present) Personal Life Campbell currently splits her time between Seattle, Washington and Big Bear City, California, where the primary United States Top Team training facility is located. Campbell's best friend and training partner is fellow Gladiator FC fighter and USTT teammate Vicente Mulligan. She is also good friends with Gareth Cason. Campbell is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks, Portland Trail Blazers, Seattle Mariners, Vancouver Canucks, and University of Alaska athletics. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Jumping hook kick ** Kimura lock * Signature Moves ** Crossface punches ** Discus knee strike ** Double-underhook suplex, sometimes transitioned from clinch knee strikes ** European uppercut ** Headbutt ** Jumping knee strike ** Legsweep ** Multiple kick variations *** Discus big boot *** Front *** Roundhouse *** Side ** Spinning backfist Championships and Accomplishments * Gladiator MMA ** The Gladiator: Venus & Mars Tournament winner ** Gladiator MMA Women's Flyweight Championship (2 times, current) Category:1994 births Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Krystynakills characters